Role of the Instrumentation Core Our Instrumentation Core provides this program some of the instrumentation it needs most. It provides in-house and external maintenance for essential equipment. It provides instruction for new instruments or for those instruments difficult to use. It also provides the infrastructure and the collective resources to purchase the instruments most needed by the program members. The Core now provides six kinds of instruments: high speed (J2-21) and ultracentrifuges (two L8M-80); capillary DMA sequencing machines (Molecular Dynamics MegaBACE 1000); real-time PCR (ABI PRISM 7700 Sequence Detection System and 7900 Real-Time PCR System); Spectrophotometer (Beckman model DU7400) and deconvolving, fluorescence microscopy (Zeiss Axiovert 200M). The ultracentrifuges are located on the seventh and eighth floors of McArdle; the capillary sequencing machines and the ABI 7700 on the second floor; the Spectrophotometer is on the seventh floor; and the Axiovert 200M on the eighth floor. This Core is requesting funds for the maintenance contracts on three items: one ultracentrifuge, one Spectrophotometer, and the ABl 7700. The maintenance of other instrumentation including additional centrifuges, microfuges, electrophoresis equipment, and incubators is provided by Mr. Fechner who trained in McArdle and with the Beckman Company. He has provided our program his expertise since its inception. New users within the program of the Axiovert 200M will be trained and assisted by Stephanie Bartley. Bradley Stewart will train and assist users of the Real-Time PCR and DNA Sequencing.